Father
by LightBlueSpartin343
Summary: T to be safe. This is just a scene in my picture story, It's not up anywhere unless you want it to be, that I thought was cute and sappy... and I love cute and sappy stuff! I OWN MY BOOK AND DEVIS AND KANO!


**DumDumWars - Book 6 - Devis and Kano's Father Conversation**

Kano and his dad had gone to Tatooine to get away from Blossom, Kano's mom, for awhile. She was being very stubborn and useless lately. His dad said he couldn't take it anymore so he was going to leave. Kano didn't really spend much time with his mom and he didn't want to leave his dad, so Brick took Kano with him.

Kano got lost in Tatooine exploring, but Brick and Sindy, Boba's daughter, found him watching "God Zilla" with Boba's wife. On the way 'home', witch was a freaking cardboard box with a big 'brick & kano' on it, they got attacked by a big monster that looked a lot like God Zilla, leaving Brick in a horrible state. Kano had later found out that Dell, his friend Spiderman, Dj, and Devis had come looking for them, to bring them back to their real home on Dj's ship.

When Brick and Kano were brought to the ship, Blossom was in such a hurry to get to Brick, it was like she forgot all about Kano. She ran into the room where Mr. DeadPotato had fixed most of the serious injuries on Brick, but there was still work to do, so they didn't let Kano in.

He was left alone to sob in the hallway, but quickly tried to suck it up when he realized that his orange mohawked friend was sitting on one of the chairs on the far side, staring at the wall in front of him. He hovered over and sat in one of the empty seats next to him, and leaned on his shoulder.

Devis looked down at the miniature himself next to him.

"Hey, Kano… you gonna be alright, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." replied Kano.

Devis nodded, and Kano clung to his arm. A comfortable silence came over the two of them. They sighed, each enjoying the other's company.

"… Can I ask you something?"

Kano quirked an eyebrow. "Um… sure Devis, why not?"

"Do… Do you love your dad?"

Kano didn't have to think the slightest bit about the answer. "Of course I love my dad! He's… he's my daddy… he's not the brightest person on the planet," He started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But he's still my daddy." explained Kano.

Devis smiled an unnoticeably small, sad smile, mentally cursing the fact that he would never hear his son say that about him…

"I wouldn't switch daddies with anyone if I had to give up mine! Not even if they had the smartest, tallest, coolest daddy in the world!"

Devis chuckled, nodding, thinking over his answer.

_I wouldn't switch daddies with anyone if I had to give up mine!_ How he longed for him to know he already did. He switched his real dad.

Kano looked lazily into his close friends drifting eyes, silently wishing he could just curl up in his lap, safe and secluded. When he was with Devis, he could forget about the problems with his small family. He could just let go around him, have fun, relax.

"… Devis?"

"Yeah, little man?"

"Do you love me?"

Devis paused, staring at Kano like he had three heads.

"Of course I love you, Kano_._ You're cute," Kano started giggling, and Devis smirked. "You're Strong, funny, intelligent, and I love playing with you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Kano giggled again, causing the little bit of a heart Devis had to melt. He loved to see him so happy.

Kano wondered why Devis was always so eager to talk to him and play with him all the time. It seemed odd to him.

"… Devis?"

Most of the time his father was out partying with his brothers, so his dad didn't really talk to him. It's usually just the occasional 'good morning', 'later' and 'good night'. It's never a serious conversation.

He even leaves Kano home alone sometimes. Devis would come in from training, since he still lives in the same room, to the sobbing form of Kano. When that happens, he's usually shaking on his bed, hugging his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, quietly sobbing. It took his heart and tore it into tiny pieces to see him like that.

When things like that would happen, he couldn't help but wonder where the HELL is Blossom?

He deserves better than this. He should not have to stay home scared, wondering why he's all alone without his so-called father that's supposed to be watching him, and where his whore of a mother is!

Devis grinded his teeth, getting fumed up from his previous thoughts. Kano looked scared and put a hand on Devis's forehead, jerking him back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kano. I zoned out for a second… continue."

Kano was wary about doing what he was gonna do before, but figured it was worth a try. He gazed up to Devis, who gazed back with a confused expression.

His tiny cheeks turned a bright pink as he took a hold of Devis's arm, gently tugging at it. Devis seemed amused with his pink cheeks, taking a hand up and stroking one.

Kano pushed his friend's hand aside and crawled onto Devis's lap. He snuggled up against him, getting into a comfortable position.

Kano had his head buried into Devis's chest, moving with it as Devis breathed. His breathing started getting a little faster than normal. Devis looked down at him to see a single tear role down his cheek.

"Kano, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Kano didn't reply, forcing Devis to pull him off of his chest. His eyes were watery and his cheeks were flushed.

"Kano, answer me! What's wrong?" Kano glued his eyes shut, and bit back a sob, not wanting to seem like a weakling if front of his friend and commander. But he was his commander, and he had to do what he says at all times.

"… M-mom said t-that he'll be okay, but… he's gonna m-make it… r-right?" Kano choked out.

_Heh, he doesn't trust Blossom._ thought Devis sarcastically.

I wonder why?

"He… I don't know. DeadPotato is doing the best he can."

Kano's face looked like all the color had just drained out. He was hoping to get an, 'Oh, sure, he just has some minor injuries!', or a, 'Don't worry, he'll be better in no time.', not an, 'I don't know'.

"… R-really?"

Devis looked slightly away, cringing, not wanting to have to listen to or see any of this. He hated to hear Kano so worried about someone who would trade him for a few pieces of candy, if he wasn't there to protect him.

Devis rapped his arm around Kano's waist, pulling him back to his chest. Kano clamped his little fingerless hands onto Devis's shirt. He hiccupped into his shirt, not caring if he saw him act weak anymore.

"… I really don't know, Kano. I only saw him go in with Blossom and DeadPotato. I didn't want to see your mother crying, so I stayed out here." He paused, resting his chin on top of Kano's head.

"I know as much as you do."

_As far as I know you're daddy is fine._

Still clamped to Devis's shirt, Kano realized he was drifting into sleep. _No, I want to see dad as soon as he's better! _Thought Kano. He shook his head a little, waking himself up. A care-filled hand treaded up Kano's back, massaging his tiny, tense muscles.

Kano yawned, snuggling closer to his friend. Devis started rocking slowly back and forth, Kano farther drifting away. Before he knew it, his grip on Devis's shirt loosened, and he was off to sleep.

"… You don't have to worry about it, alright?" said Devis, not knowing the little red head had fallen asleep. "If he doesn't make it, then DJ can just take us back to New Jersey to get him."

Devis was expecting an excited reply from Kano, but no such thing came.

"Kano?" Devis looked worried down at the tiny mass on his chest, wondering how this could bother him that much! Kano shuttered, a soft meow escaping his lips. He tightened his grip on Devis, shuttering again.

Devis let out a relieved sigh, his expression forming into a soft smile. He gently laid Kano down on his arm, cradling him. Devis took some of his shirt, wiping the tears away. He laid a soft kiss on the top of Kano's head

"Sleep tight, Kano."

_I could be the smartest and coolest daddy you ever had._

Humph… I already am…

**THE END**


End file.
